Pretty Young Thing
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: In my story, Blood Sugar Sex Magic, Nate and Tess are a couple. This is a one shot on how they got together.


In my story, Blood Sugar Sex Magic, it has come to light that Nate and Tess are a couple. As a reward for being the 100th reviewer in Mirror Images Tess15216 made a guest appearance in Mirror Images who then became a regular character in that story and this Blood Sugar Sex Magic. In recent reviews, Tess a has told me several times and I quote, 'Have I told you before, I like me some Nate?'. LOL, you and a lot of other Fangirls, my friend, but because I hear that Tess has a birthday coming up I decided to write a one-shot on how this fun couple got together. Happy Birthday, Tess!

**Pretty Young Thing**

"Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin', Desire To Be With You

Gotta Get To You Baby, Won't You Come, It's Emergency

Cool My Fire Yearnin', Honey, Come Set Me Free

Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time, We Can Dim The Lights

Just To Make It Right, In The Night

Hit The Lovin' Spot, I'll Give You All That I've Got

I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing

You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.) Tender Lovin' Care

And I'll Take You There, I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)

Pretty Young Thing, You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)

Tender Lovin' Care, I'll Take You There"

_P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson_

* * *

><p>For as long as Tess could remember, Nate had always found a way to come into contact with some part of her body. A brush here. A caress there. Always inconspicuous, always making her guess if she'd really felt it. The first time that she had really noticed was about two months after her Joining. Sabrina had sent her, Nate, Anders and Zev on a mission to the City of Amaranthine to retrieve some ancient artifact while she went to Denerim for a Landsmeet. They had spent most of the day on a wild goose chase they were sore and exhausted by the time they made their way to The Crown and Lion.<p>

Zev had been able secured only two rooms which meant she would have to sleep in a room with one of them. She looked them over as she weighed the pros and cons. There was the handsome mage that always made her laugh, but he had brought that cat that he had a very strange affinity with; even if she wasn't allergic to the tiny beasts she would have found the whole thing very disturbing. Next, there was the striking assassin whom she found charming and very witty, but his incessant need to continuously make advanced towards her was really more work then her tired brain could handle right now. That left the sexy, brooding ex-noble; the rogue was quiet -which was good, but sometime it was the quiet ones you really had to watch out for. However, the feud that seemed to be silently waging between him and the Commander made her uneasy and the last thing she wanted was to be in the middle of noble dispute. All three of them stood there waiting for her decision.

"I feel like a piece of meat lining up at a whore house hoping to be selected," Zev chortled.

"Were you always selected last then too?" Anders chuckled.

Tess looked over at Nate who remained quiet and completely unaffected by the banter going on around him. He saw her looking at him, he gave her a sly smile and winked at her. Tess felt her heart beat quicken and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I think the two of you can duke it out for last place, I think I will share a room with Nate," Tess said decidedly.

"What? You would choose a brooding noble over a handsome mage. Now you're making me question your sanity, Tess," Anders retorted.

"When he bores you to death with his tales from the Free Marches, you know where to find me, my pet," Zev chortled.

Nate placed his hand on Tess back as he took the room key from Zev and led her toward their room. He called back over his shoulder, "I'm just glad to see the Lady has taste. I have even more respect for her now."

Both Anders and Zev laughed as they followed them up the stairs to their own room. " I asked the inn keeper to have four dinners ready for us in about an hour. See the two of you then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Zev said.

"And what exactly would that be, Zev?" Tess asked.

"I would have loved to show you my sweet, but unfortunately, you picked sir stick-in-the-mud over there," Zev replied.

An hour later the four of them made their way down to the tavern where the bar keep immediately brought bowls of steaming hot stew and a bottle of wine. Over the next hour the four of them ate, drank and got better acquainted. They ordered a second bottle as Nate took her glass from her, his fingers gently skimmed the back of her hand and his fingers lingered there briefly before he poured the wine and handed it back to her. She looked at him, but he never made eye contact with her. However she was sure she saw a faint smile on his lips. Was he being coy with her or had she imagined the exchange. Later in the evening he had casually rested his arm across the back of her chair. He never overtly touched her, but there were a few times she could have sworn she felt his thumb graze against her back, sending shivers down her spine.

When they had finally made their way back to their room she had expected him to make some type of advance toward her, but he was a perfect gentleman as he wished her good night and made his bed on the floor giving her the bed.

The rest of the trip had gone without incident and as they rode back into the courtyard at Vigil's Keep, Tess had decided that it was just part of her overly active imagination. Until he had strolled over to help her down from her horse, his hands gripped her waist as she slid out of the saddle and down in front of him as he pulled his hands away, they slipped down over her hips briefly. The gesture had been smooth and subtle, but this time when she looked up at his dark grey eyes they burned passionately back at her; her stomach began to flutter as the tremor moved south. He stepped back from her, giving her room to breath.

"I enjoyed getting to know you on this trip," Nate said in a low sultry voice that did nothing to quench the fire that was now running rampant through her body, making her knees weak.

"Same here," Tess replied breathlessly.

He hesitated as if he was contemplating something, but then he stepped back and gestured for them to make their way into the Keep...much to Tess' relief and disappointment.

Over the next month, she would run into Nate when she least expected it. Once she was in the library, she hadn't even heard him come in, but as she reached for a book his hand clasped over hers. She yelped in surprise.

He smiled that sly smile of his, "I didn't mean to startle you."

Her heart was pounding, not just from the shock of his sudden appearance, but because he still had her hand in his. "It's fine. I didn't hear you come in."

"You don't want to read that book, it's total rubbish," Nate said.

"Oh, and what would you recommend?" Tess asked.

"Well, there is a Nevarran romance that Sabrina and Zev like to read out loud around the campfire. It's pretty spicy, but I would wait for them to perform it. It's much funnier with the two of them. I would recommend this one," Nate said as he walked over to the bookshelf next to them. He skimmed the titles, pulled out one and handed it her.

Her eyes widened when she saw the title, "The Art of Passionate Lovemaking?"

He grinned at her, "I've read it several times. It's very...instructive."

Tess grinned back at him as she stepped closer, "And were you a good student?"

"I excelled in my studies," Nate replied as he stepped closer to her. Close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face and she felt her own breath hitch in her throat. He leaned toward her and she yearned to feel the strength of his arms around her.

"Sssh Zev, he's trying to follow us and I don't want him to find this hiding..."Sabrina's voice stopped as she rounded the corner and saw the scene before her.

Zev peaked over her shoulder and whistled, "You sly ole' dog you. I knew more happened in your room than you lead me to believe. It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

"That's what I always thought too," Tess said coolly as she stepped back from him.

Nate spun and looked at the intruders. "What are you doing in here?" He demanded.

Sabrina raised an eye brow. "Besides the fact that it's my Keep and I can go anywhere I want?"

"Yes, besides that," Nate said dryly.

"Oh well, I came in here for this," she said as she reached into the slot that Nate had just pulled the book from and retrieved a bottle fine Antivan brandy.

Nate's brows furrowed. "Why the hell are you hiding brandy in the library?"

"Oh I have bottles of brandy hidden all over the Keep," Sabrina replied calmly.

"Why in Maker's name are you hiding brandy all over the Keep? Do you have a drinking problem we need to know about Bean?" Nate asked.

"NO! I have a dwarf with a drinking problem and since the Wardens would frown on me killing the brandy stealing midget, I have resorted to hiding my best brandy in places he will never look...like the library or a bath tub," Sabrina retorted.

Both Tess and Nate laughed. "You could also try Anders' room. Disguise it as a potions bottle and he will never touch it," Tess suggested.

"Ooo, good idea thanks. Well, we best be going. Tristen is waiting for us. Feel free to carry on with...whatever your were doing before we so rudely interrupted you," Sabrina said as she winked at them and headed out the door.

Well, the intrusion had definitely killed the moment so Tess took the book of love from Nate, this time her hand trailing across his. "Thanks for the reading recommendation. I'll let you know if I learn something new."

"Let me know if you need someone to practice on," Nate said coyly.

"Oh, do you have someone you want to recommend for that too," Tess teased.

His eyes flared with desire as he sighed hotly, "Yes, I believe I know the perfect tutor."

"I'll let you know if I need some hands on instruction," Tess said as she winked at him and strolled out of the room. Always leave them wanting more.

The next several weeks had gone by in rush as the investigation into the Brood Mother and Architect seemed to heating up. She had hardly seen Nate as they were being sent on different missions in different directions and his absence had left an unpleasant void in her life. Their friendship and attraction had both grown over the past several months. When they had managed to spend time together she felt so completely at ease with him, he had a way of making her open up. He managed to help her deal with her grief over losing her family, he had comforted her and she found solace in him. His absence had revealed the true depths of her feelings for him. She longed to see him, to hear his voice and the sound of his deep rich laugh and she just prayed that he felt the same way about her.

She woke in the middle of the night to her stomach growling loudly. Damn Warden appetite! She threw on a robe and made her way down to the kitchen. She walked through the dark throne room and saw the Commander sitting on the throne.

"Hi Bree," she said as she walked past her.

"Hi Tess, back again tonight I see," Sabrina replied.

"Thank the Maker the taint helps metabolize all this food or else I would be as big as a house," Tess said.

Sabrina laughed. "It gets better with time. Don't eat all the cheese, I'm sure Alistair will be down at some point tonight. Although he is never as graceful as you when he walks through here."

"Okay, I won't. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

Tess made her way into the kitchen. She opened up the cooler, but didn't see anything except for cheese and a container of whipped cream. Well, they certain stocked up on a variety of cheeses when the King visited. She made her way into the larder and examined the shelves. Nothing called out to her at first, but then she noticed on the top shelf there was a basket of strawberries, remembering the whipped cream in the cooler her mouth began to water. She looked around, saw a stool, pulled it over and climbed on top. She was still too short to reach the basket. She stepped onto the shelf hoping to be able to grasp it, she almost had it as she stretched up as far as she could to reach it.

"Well, I know what I want to eat," a cool sultry voice came from behind her, startling her, she lost her footing and began to fall backwards; with lightening fast reflexes Nate caught her in both of his arms.

She beamed at him, "Hi," she cooed at him.

"Hi yourself," he said as he gently set her on the ground.

"Aaah, thanks for catching me," Tess said.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, my Lady," Nate said with a roguish grin. He stepped up on the stool and grabbed the basket of strawberries for her.

"When did you get back?" Tess asked as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Just a few minutes ago. We were only a couple of hours away from the Keep when the sun began to set. I think Tristen was anxious to get back so he had us press forward," Nate explained.

She smiled at him as she cut the tops of the strawberries and put them in bowl. "I'm glad your back."

"It's good to be back. Tristen wasn't the only one anxious to get back home," Nate said as he took a strawberry, dipped it into the whipped cream and held it out for her. She took the piece of fruit in her mouth and slowly chewed it, licking her lips when she was done. Nate's eyes stared at her with a deep hunger and from the desire that she saw flicker in them it wasn't fruit he was craving. He dipped his finger into the whipped cream and brought it up to her lips. She grinned mischievously at him, as she slid out her tongue and flicked it across the top of his finger. He watched intensely as she ran her tongue down his finger and back up again before she pulled it into her mouth. A low growl tore from the back of his throat.

"T-tess," he moaned as he reached out for her with his free arm and pulled her to him. He pulled his finger out her mouth and replaced it with his lips as he hungrily devoured her. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands slipped into her hair pulling her to him. The kiss deepened, tongues explored, dancing slowly and hotly, savoring a taste that has so long been desired. Hands caressed faces, fingers ran through hair, bodies pressed together in wanton need, the evidence of his arousal was unmistakable as he pushed against her. He groaned as his hand ran down her back sending a shiver down her spine, he gripped her bottom and she moaned against his lips.

"Tess, I have wanted you for so long," Nate said breathlessly as his lips planted soft tender kisses down her neck.

She ran her fingers through his long black hair, "Same here, Love, same here."

Just then the kitchen door slammed open, Nate let out frustrated groan as Alistair burst into the room, rubbing a newly forming bump on his head. "Bloody hell, would it be to much to ask for a little light or does everyone except me have night vision," Alistair groaned. He looked up from nursing his head to see Nate and Tess still in a tight embrace. His eyes widened as grin spread across his face, "This has to be the most randy castle I have ever been to. Pardon the intrusion, I'll just go back to my room and starve."

Tess pulled away from Nate, "No, it's okay your Majesty. It's no intrusion, please come in."

Alistair looked at Nate. "Of course your Majesty, it's no intrusion at all," Nate said as his voice dripped with sarcasm. Tess gave him a light kick.

"Honestly, I am sorry for the interruption, I'll just get some cheese, bread and maybe a candle and get out of here so that the two of you can continue eating each other," Alistair said as he grabbed a loaf of bread, some cheese from the cooler and a lamp from the table. He waved the bread and said, "Really, please continue."

Once Alistair had left Nate pulled her back into his arms, "Now where were we?"

Tess shook her head, "I do believe having the King walk in when you are making out is really a mood killer."

Nate groaned in frustration as he buried his head against her neck. "This is going to be the death of me, I swear."

She smiled as she kissed his forehead, "Let's make plans, tomorrow night, my room, eight o'clock."

"It's a date," Nate said as he kissed and licked along her neck and shoulder.

"Mmm, I am looking forward to more of that," Tess sighed before she took his hand and led him through the throne room...no candle needed.

**xxXxx**

Unfortunately at breakfast the next morning, Sabrina announced that Tristen, Tess, Zev and Anders would be accompanying her to the Blackmarsh. Nate rested his head against the table and groaned loudly.

"I swear the Maker is out to get me," Nate mumbled.

"You are a Howe, correct? Of course the Maker is out to get you, he spends his days contemplating what he can do to you next...just for shits and giggles," Anders chortled.

"What has the Maker done to you now, my friend?" Zev asked.

Nate just waved his hand and muttered, "It's nothing."

Zev looked around the hall and saw the exact same tense, frustrated look on Tess' face. "Timing my friend, it's everything - in a battle, in an assassination and most of all in love, but think when the timing does work out in your favor how juicy and sweet the nectar will be after ripening for so long."

"You have to know when to strike and when to pull back. If you do that, the fruits of your labor would be so much more enjoyable," Anders said.

Nate looked at the mage, "Who died and made you a farmer?"

"Oh I know a thing or two about picking ripe fruit," Anders retorted.

Sabrina walked over to them, "What the hell are the three of you bickering about now?"

"Ripe fruit," all three of them said in unison.

"Picked fresh from the vine," Zev added.

Sabrina raised an eye brow, "Who died and made you three farming experts?"

All three of them burst out laughing. Sabrina shook her head, "Men!"

The next month was longest of Nate's life. Sabrina had put him in charge of the Wardens since Tristen had gone with her on this mission. Training the Wardens occupied most of his time, but at night he laid awake thinking about her soft velvety tongue as it glided over his finger, her hot wet mouth as she sucked the whipped cream off. He recalled the feel of her pressed against him as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. Maker, if she didn't get back soon the fruit was going to rot and fall off!

At night he walked the battlements and thought about Tess. He thought about her mischievous smile, her wonderful sense of humor, the way that her charm captivated those around her. She was his opposite in just about every way; he was a rogue, she was a warrior; he was reserved, she was outspoken; he was realistic, she was idealistic; he internalized problems while she had no problem vocalizing her issues, but despite their differences they complimented each other and he had never felt more relaxed or at home with anyone then when he was with her. She supported him, encouraged him and at times challenged him to think beyond what was directly in front of him and to grasp the big picture. She was his perfect match. Now if they could just get their timing issues worked out that would be even better.

Thirty-two days after they had left, the tower bell rang out announcing the approach of the Wardens returning back to the Keep. Nate smiled and rushed into the Keep to give a few instructions, then he made his way out to the stables just as the group rode in. Sabrina looked weary and he knew by looking at her that she didn't have all of her strength back after the incident with the Architect. He would have offered his old friend assistance, but before he could even move in that direction Tristen was at her side.

"Nate," Sabrina called to him. He turned to face her, "We have a new guest that will be staying with us. Can you please find him some accommodations and show him around the Keep?"

Nate looked at the ghoulish looking man and raised an eye brow. "Of course, Commander."

Zev strolled up to him. "I'll explain everything, my friend. You're going to love this story."

"Can't wait to hear it, but give me a moment," Nate replied.

The quartermaster had just taken the reigns from Tess as he went over to her and helped her down. She slid into his arms and smiled up at him; she felt wonderful.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," Tess replied.

"I thought you might be tired and in need of bath, so I had one brought up to your room," Nate said.

"Thank you that was very considerate of you. Are you going to join me?" She asked as her smile turned roguish.

"I would love to, but unfortunately I have several things that the Commander asked me to take care, but I look forward to seeing you at the Celebration tonight," Nate said then he leaned down and kissed her cheek as he whispered, "And I don't plan on us staying at the celebration very long."

"Good, I really had more of a private celebration in mind anyways," Tess sighed back.

**xxXxx**

As Tess made her way down the Celebration that was already in full swing she thought about Nate's thoughtful gesture with having a bath sent up to her room. He had also somehow managed to secure some Highever Jasmine oil to add to the water. She really hoped that the rogue didn't sneak into Bree's chamber and _borrow_some.

Tess stepped out of the Keep into the courtyard. A bonfire was blazing in the center while musicians from the nearby village where playing and at least a dozen people were dancing around the fire. She spotted Nate nearby, at a table off to the side. He was talking with the group that had gone on the mission to the Blackmarsh. There were rounds of laughter at something Bree had said and Tess knew this couldn't be good. She swiftly made her way over to them.

"So Tess strolls up to the Baroness, waves her sword at the dead demon and declares, 'Bet you didn't see that coming. Send a bitch, to kill a bitch'."

The entire group burst out laughing. Nate put his arm around her shoulder, "That's my girl. You don't take any shit from a Pride Demon."

Tess glared at Sabrina. "You had to tell that story?"

"I could have told the one that involved a blight wolf, a whip and a bottle of ale," Sabrina replied with an impish grin as Tess' eyes widened.

"Oooo, that's a good one," Anders cooed.

"A blight wolf, a whip and a bottle of ale? I want to hear that one," Nate said.

"If you open your mouth Bree so help me…" Tess threatened.

Sabrina laughed. "I wasn't going to tell. I'll let Nate get it out of you later. I thought I would recount how Anders froze everything on Zev except his lips for an entire night."

"I could do without that one being told," Zev retorted.

"Yes, but you have to admit, it was a very impressive bit of magic, if I do say so myself," Anders chuckled.

The banter and storytelling went on for hours and Tess was starting to get antsy. She wanted to get out of here and be alone with Nate. For the past thirty-two days she had thought about nothing else, but being with him.

"Would you care to dance, my Lady," Nate whispered in her ear.

"Not really, I would be more interested in getting the hell out of here so we can have a more personal dance," Tess murmured.

Nate had to work to suppress a grin. "I like the way you think. Meet me in my room in fifteen minutes."

Tess watched as Nate inconspicuously edged toward the Keep doors and disappeared inside. She waited ten minutes and then did the same. She swiftly made her way to his room, she knocked and he quickly opened the door. He stepped aside and let her in. She couldn't help but smile, he had filled the room with candles and the open window allowed the music from the celebrations to drift in. Nate handed her a glass of wine, "It's red wine, I know that's your favorite."

She smiled. "I'm glad you were paying attention."

"You have garnered more than just my attention," Nate said

"Oh really and what would that be?" Tess asked coyly.

The music at the celebration slowed down as a ballad began to play, Nate took her glass, set it on table and pulled her into his arms. "Let me show you," he murmured as he began to sway with her in time to the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his body against hers, their hips moving rhythmically with the beat of the music as the two would be lovers melted into each other.

Nate tipped her face up to his, he gazed at her beautiful face as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "You are so beautiful," he murmured. His lips brushed against hers as he feathered soft kisses over her lips before he moved to her cheek and then her neck. His tongue swirled just behind her ear sending a chill down from where his tongue had touched her, she let out a soft mew and pressed harder against him. With his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist he pulled her harder against him as they continued to sway back and forth to the music.

His tongue trailed down her neck, he stopped when he reached to outline of her dress, his agile fingers quickly undid the laces of her dress, he slid it off her shoulders, allowing it to puddle around her feet, he promptly removed her breast band and stared at her chest.

"So bloody beautiful," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her. Then he leaned down and flicked his tongue lightly over her hard nipple before he sucked it to his mouth, she moaned his name.

"I need you," Tess moaned as Nate flicked his tongue across the other nipple before he brought her back up to him. Tess tugged at the edge of his shirt; he stepped back and pulled it over his head. When he stood before her bare chested, she ran her hands over every curve, every chiseled muscle, she stroked and explored as if she were a sculptor looking for flaws, but there were none. He was a sculpted masterpiece. The scars that he bore were badges of honor, she pressed her lips over each of them.

"You're driving me crazy," he moaned as he pulled her to him, his hot mouth came down on hers. His lips were like warm soft velvet, she shivered and groaned as his lips closed over hers so seductively gentle that it took her by surprise. Her arms went around his neck as she clung to him, with a soft growl he deepened the kiss, his tongue now more urgently darted into her mouth like a hungry flame that burned so sweetly. He pulled back slightly, tangling his hands into her hair as he brushed his lips, teasingly, tantalizing her with nips and bites before he plundered her mouth with a hunger that overwhelmed Tess, yet ignited an inferno of desire in her. She met his hunger with a ravenous hunger of her own as her tongue danced with his in a waltz of yearning, longing and need. It was a shock to her that hunger could be so luscious and consuming.

He pulled back slightly as his hands twined into her hair. His eyes lit from within by an intense, tangible fire. And then he stopped playing games and plundered her mouth, bruised with a fervor that astounded Tess to the depths of her soul, that ignited a hot flood of desire Tess never recognized she possessed. She met him, succumbed to him, and danced with him.

Nate scooped her into his arms and carried to her to the bed. He carefully placed her on the bed, stripped off his trousers and then joined her. He gathered her into his arms, his mouth covered over hers again as his hand slid down and cupped her breast. His fingers gently kneaded the supple flesh as he teasingly pinched her pert nipples and Tess melted into his sizzling touch.

Tess marveled at his touch, the way he moved, the scent of him as if burned into her mind. As his hand left her breast a slight moan of disappointment escaped her lips.

Nate chuckled, "Do worry Love, I've only just begun exploring your body." His hand slid down her quivering abdomen, over her hips and came to rest on her silky small clothes. He teasingly ran his fingers over the moist fabric again and again, building the tension and need for a deeper touch. Her body was burning with desire as every nerve desperately thrummed for attention.

"Nate, please," she begged.

Nate's gaze was filled with lust as he pulled the panties over her hips, thighs, legs and feet as he dropped to the floor between her legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, he paused as he inhaled her and she heard him moan, "Intoxicating." Just before his tongue slipped through her curls and lapped at the hot, swollen nub as if he was trying to devour her, he nipped and sucked as if she was his last meal. By the Maker, he had the most talented tongue she had ever experienced and when he slipped his fingers inside, her vision blurred, her legs trembled against him as his tongue and fingers worked in unison, she cried out his name as he took her ecstasy to a glorious completion. Her entire body arched off of the bed as she quaked and shook as she came against his mouth. It felt as if she was floating on a cloud of delicious pleasure as the orgasm seemed to last forever as his tongue continued to gently caress her until she fell back against the bed completely sated.

"Mmm, you were scrumptious," he said with a grin as he stood up still between her thighs.

"You did seem to enjoy yourself," she purred.

She reached forward, clasped her delicate fingers around him tightly and then stroked the length of him as she slightly twisted her wrist. "B-best home cooked meal I've ever had," he groaned as he bucked involuntarily into her hand so she did it again and again.

"Maker Tess, I can't wait any longer," he moaned as he pulled her hips too him, she arched her back and raised her hips to meet him; he slid his hand between them to guide himself into her, inch by slow inch, he sank deeper into her. His body shook and moaned as he controlled his dissent into her hot, wet center. The slow entrance had been a tantalizing tease for when he pulled out and then roughly plunged back into her burying himself deep inside her, she cried out with delight as thousands of nerve endings screamed to life as a current of pleasure coursed through her.

Nate lowered himself down on top of her and pressed against her, she raised her head and captured his lips with her. They moaned against each other's mouths as Nate slowly moved within her. Every stroke echoed and reverberated through her body gradually building the tension, the burning embers rapidly growing into a roaring fire. Her hands slid down his back and grasped his bottom as she coaxed him to go faster.

"F-faster," she moaned and he picked up his pace. Their bodies pressed against each other as they moved in perfect rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him even deeper into her; forcing a guttural groan to tear from his throat as he thrust, harder, faster and deeper into her.

"Oh Maker, yes," she cried out as she raced towards the edge of ecstasy.

He chanted her name over and over again as he plunged into her. Her body was on fire as the orgasm enraptured her, carrying her over the edge and as her muscles clamped down around Nate, she took him with her.

He collapsed against her, nuzzled against her neck as he tried to catch his breath. She ran her fingers up and down his back enjoying the feel of his body pressed against hers. She felt completely at peace as she soaked in the blissful afterglow and she realized that she loved this man…deeply loved him. She would never tell him that now…so soon, but the knowledge that she had found the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was deeply comforting.

Nate kissed her neck, then her ear and finally her lips. He gazed into her eyes for a long moment. He too looked completely at peace. He brushed a stray hair out of her face as he kissed her lips again. "Tess, I know it's probably too soon to tell you this, but I really just want you to know that I love you…with every fiber of my being, I love you."

She smiled as she cupped his face and brought it her and just before her lips claimed his she said, "Nate, I love you too."

A/N - **This one shot was made possible by the mad beta skills of Jinx1983. Thank you for your fantablous efforts, I am sure that Tess will enjoy her one shot much better without all the typos. Hugs and kisses for all that you do for me. You rock!**


End file.
